


Blooming Transition

by Elise_Haruka



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Haruka/pseuds/Elise_Haruka
Summary: Juza had always felt different about who he was he could never see what he would be like in the future and he could recognize himeself in the Minor then one afternoon Something clicks for Juza and she start to understand what she feelingTrans girl Juza fic
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Fushimi Omi & Hyoudou Juuza & Izumida Azami & Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri
Kudos: 10





	Blooming Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspelling or improper grammer I hope you enjoy the fix
> 
> Any transphobic comments will be deleted

Juza had always felt different about himself but he never understood why like looking in the mirror always felt weird to he could never recognize himself or even see what he would like in the future, everyone else could see themselves when they where older so why couldn't he see his future self like everyone else 

Juza had woken up early this morning and went to go sit on the couch with his phono in his hand when he saw something it was an article about trans people he got them before and had read them he always love them i’ve If he struggled with reading he still enjoy hearing about what other people lives and how it like for them but when he read in the article this time something had click in his head 

Juza could relate to this one Trans woman a lot she could never see what her future looked like and felt like and she could recognize herself when she look in the mirror as a kid either Juza had felt that way to and understood those feelings then he started to question himself could he actually be Trans, the thought of being woman didn’t make Juza uncomfortable it actually was a pleasant thought he like the idea of being a woman....he had been wanting to change his name for a awhile now he never really like it so Juza decided to to look up girls name and see he liked any of the name 

He kept scrolling through till she found name she really like Jukoto it was a cute name and it made her really happy when she called herself that name this was a the new name Juza wanted to use and it made Juza happy though she was nervous as well how would her troupe mates react this was an all guy troupe would she be accepted there no really understanding if they would accept her with telling them and seeing their reaction and stuff today would work since they had practice today maybe at beginning of practice she would tell them.

Jokoto was in the practice wait for the other members of her troupe to be their she was nervous but she knew she feel better telling them everyone else was here except Taichi, Taichi usually runs behind so Jukoto didn’t mind when she saw Taichi run in and get scolded by Sakyo Jukoto decided to tell “Excuses me but I would like to tell you all something” Jukoto said her voice was a bit shaking from the nervousness “What would you like to tell us” Omi said looking over at Jukoto “we’ll i had been reading about stuff about how was feeling and stuff and I have realized I’m Trans I prefer to go by she/her pronouns and I prefer to be called Jukoto if that okay” Jukoto said closing eye then opening them after talking to see everyone reactions 

“Of course Juz- I mean Jutoko we support you well I support you “ Taichi said hugging Jukoto “that was very brave of Jukoto it’s not easy coming out to other and will all be here support you” Sakyo patting Jukoto on the back with a smile on his face “Well I don’t care about you identity you better be ready to go down cause I’ll ready to be better then you on stage, Jukoto “ Banri said he’ supportive of Jukoto he just has own way of showing it “ I can help with your makeup and show you how to use makeup if you would like but you got make sure to wash your face at the end of the day “ Azami said 

“Yes I would like that” Jukoto said “Well we got practice today so let’s all get ready and I’m glad you where able to trust with coming out I can ask Tsuzuru if he can change your role to a girl if that make you more comfortable,were to support where like family to each and we aren’t going to leave anyone behind “ Omi said 

Jukoto smile as tears started to role down her eyes she just happy she had a place where she was accepted and love for who she was Omi then took Jukoto in for group hug with everyone “Yes I would like that a lot Omi and thank you all for being there for me and supporting me”


End file.
